Brought To Heel
by Smoky Opium
Summary: There was only one man Schneizel ever bowed to. *Please note that due to rating restrictions the complete story cannot be published here. For the complete story please see my AO3 site*


**Disclaimer:** Kōdo Giasu: Hangyaku no Rurūshu (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion) © Sunrise/CLAMP. No profit is being made from this story. This story does not necessarily reflect the author's religious views, beliefs or morals.

 **Rating:** R18+

 **Warning:** May contain spoilers. Non-Consensual. Violence. Incest. Power Play. Psychological. Humiliation. Religious references. On screen sex. Bondage. Yaoi/Slash/Shounen-Ai.

 **Summary:** There was only one man Schneizel ever bowed to.

 **Story type:** Pre-Manga Cannon AU.

 **Pairing:** Charles Zi Britannia/Schneizel El Britannia

 **AN (may contain spoilers for story and cannon):** This started out as a joke to my beta when I asked her if anyone could top Schneizel. I've regretted it ever since then; the pairing I suggested simply won't die. It keeps randomly popping up, so a year after I made the joke, I've decided to write it in the hopes of exorcising it. Please, oh great muse, accept this humble offering and let the idea die. This was very hard for me to write. It's a little weird; I'm fine with scenes of dubious consent, to outright no consent, so long as all participants find pleasure. But take that last component off and it becomes the Great Wall of China. Schneizel's clothes are based off the outfit he wears in "Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Illustrations Rebels" pages 52-53. Charles' quote about sodomy comes from Leviticus 18:22 King James Version (KJV). The title is a minor variation on the idiom "bring to heel", referring to forcing someone or something to behave a certain way.

Conception Date: 15/07/2014

Completion Date: 04/04/2015

 **Factual notes:** Sexual over stimulation can actually become painful, and can have negative health consequences. I'm not terribly well versed in male anatomy, so if something doesn't sound right… well PM me. There's a period of time after orgasm called a Refractory period. During this time it is physiologically impossible to feel arousal from sexual activities. This is virtually non-existent for females, however for males this can last anywhere from a few minutes to a few days.

Psychologically the male won't feel any need for sexual activity and the phallus may be overly sensitive, which may become painful if further stimulated. Orgasms caused by the prostate are said to be more pleasurable than ones from phallic stimulation. I assume this may have to do with the density of nerves located there, but finding precise information has been surprisingly difficult. I have used my artistic licence to blend these together resulting in 'pain from over stimulation of the prostate'. I know that overstimulation of the prostate can be painful, but details and specifics in a sexual context (that don't come from gay porn or explicit slash fanfiction) have been difficult to find.

Lèse-majesté is a French term derived from the Latin for "injured majesty". This means insulting or violating the dignity of a member of the state or reigning royalty. The crime is strongly connected to the concept of 'absolute monarchies'. Lèse-majesté was any action that undermined the power of the crown (ie, satires about royalty, vulgar implications about royalty, defacing images of royalty, etc.). Since there are very few 'absolute monarchies' in modern society, this criminal offense has more or less fallen into disuse. However the charge is still used in some countries. This is most notable in Thailand, where in the last few years, there has been a notable increase in Lèse-majesté charges.

 **Brought to Heel**

Schneizel El Britannia inwardly frowned as he strode calmly down the corridor, ignoring the bowing and scraping of various servants and nobles as he went. While it wasn't unusual for the Britannian Deputy Prime Minister to deliver his reports to the Emperor in the privacy of the royal study, Schneizel had been unexpectedly summoned to the royal chambers. Schneizel couldn't figure out why he had been summoned; there were no unusually pressing issues in the empire, the EU and Chinese federation were quiet, and his father was hardly the type to summon his second born son for a getting to know you session, so what was he old man up to? A frown crossed Schneizel's face but was smoothed out in the blink of an eye. His father may have found out about his ambitions, but it was the kind of action he encouraged, survival of the fittest and all. He had been careful to make his actions look like they were aimed at Odysseus. There was no way his father would have been able to know he was really plotting to take over the throne. Would he?

Entering into the Emperor's wing, he made his way to the imposing gold gilded door. Passing through the study anteroom, he knocked respectfully at the study door. He wasn't surprised when the door was opened immediately by his father's knight, Waldstern. He took a few steps into the room, enough to allow his father's knight to close the door before kneeling before his father. The Emperor was standing next to the tall, grand windows, his dominating figuring blocking out a good portion of the sun as he frowned down on the figure next to him. Schneizel had not been surprised to see his father had company, however he was a little taken aback at the company. What was Anya Alsterm doing here? Of course as a knight of the round she had every right to be here, but Schneizel felt a little unsettled as he waited head bowed for acknowledgement.

'Leave us Waldstern, Alsterm.' The Emperor said, waving a hand dismissively as he walked over to Schneizel. Charles towered over his son in silence until the door silently snicked shut.

'My son, it has come to our attention, that Odysseus is not fit for his role as Prime Minister. As such we have seen fit to appoint him to a new position. We are assigning you the position of Prime Minister of Britannia.' Although not a muscle twitched on Schneizel's face, inwardly he was smiling. It seemed the undermining of his brother's position through his suggestions had paid off; Odysseus was clearly being blamed for the failed research project. Not that father knew exactly how much of a success it had been. He was now one step closer to usurping his father's position.

'However,' His father continued, staring down at Schneizel 'it has also come to our attention that many of your actions have a dual purpose.'

The young blond caught his breath, his jaw clenching as the polished black tip of his father's boot entered his field of vision. Schneizel felt his heart sink, he was so close. There was no way the Emperor could know: he would have had Schneizel executed for _Lese Majesty_. His breath was driven from him as his father's boot landed on the base of his neck forcing him to the floor. The plush red carpeting hindered the Prince's breathing, forcing him to part his lips slightly or suffocate.

'It has occurred to us that you need to be reminded of your place.' The ominous words caused Schneizel to freeze as he felt the pressure on the back of his neck vanish. The blond felt the toe of the boot prod his cheek, and passively obeyed as the boot then nudged under his chin. However his body, quivered at the insult of the action, the anger welling inside him. What on earth was his father playing at? The senile old fool was hardly in touch with the world they lived in anymore.

'Your imperial ambitions have come to our attention, and while commendable, your means of achieving them do not please us. Rise.' Schneizel did as he was ordered, head still bowed, not daring to meet his father's blazing gaze. He flailed as Charles Zi Britannia seized him by the front of his shirt and lifted him bodily before throwing him onto his desk. Schneizel lay there winded, pain radiating across his back. He was brought out of his daze by the feeling of his trousers being ripped off.

'Father!' He cried out in fearful protest, only to be silenced by the snap of his father's hand as the Emperor backhanded him. He lay there dazed, the world reeling round him. Schneizel was vaguely aware of his briefs being pulled down, but he felt detached from the situation. It was as if the world around him were made of plastic; everything looked so real, but in the end it was all make believe. This couldn't be happening, his father would never do anything like this. Sure the Emperor had made it clear that he cared nothing for his offspring, but it was more through indifference than anything else. This utter humiliation was too much to bear. Schneizel felt crimson embarrassment flood his cheeks as he felt the cool air against his arse.

He felt himself lifted up roughly, a rather incongruous and trivial thought flashing through his mind as the light blue-grey jacket was torn from his body; _Gods the old man was strong!_ The breath was driven from him once more, as the Emperor threw him back onto the table. Surely the Emperor wouldn't stoop to spanking him like a common boy of seven.

'You forget your place my son.' The Emperor said coldly as he tore off the fine silk shirt and cravat, before flipping his son onto his stomach. Broad hands seized his forearms, cool silk painfully binding them together behind his back. Confusion made itself known amongst the sea of embarrassment and anger Schneizel was feeling. What exactly was his father up to?

'Everything is an illusion, society is a lie. "Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind", lies; the strong take what they want from the weak, because it is their right.'


End file.
